A Heart Of Stone
by ShadowQueen46
Summary: When Rin Kita was a little girl. She was normal. On her six birthday everything changed. Something horrible happened that night and it made her become empty inside. Rin never thought she would ever be able to feel again. But going to Akademi High School and meeting Oka Ruto, who malts her ice cold heart. Rin believes that she can feel again. (full summary in story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: When Rin Kita was a little girl. She was normal. On her six birthday everything changed. Something horrible happened that night and it made her become empty inside. Rin never thought she would ever be able to feel again. But going to Akademi High School and meeting Oka Ruto, who malts her ice cold heart. Rin believes that she can feel again. But she needs Oka to do that. So how far will she go to get HER dark angel and what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yandere Simulator, but I own my OC.**

 **Pairings: OC x Oka, Yandere-Chan x Senpai, Budo Masuta x Shin Higaku  
**

* * *

I woke up to my blaring alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the clock. It fall to the floor and the annoying noise stopped . I didn't care if I broke it or not. In fact I hope it was broken. I hate mornings .

It's the first day at my new school and I was not looking forward to it. It means that I had to meet new people. That was always the worst. I didn't feel like dealing with peppy girls and stuck up rich kids. I got up from my bed. I went into my bathroom to get dressed and brushed my teeth. I put my blond hair up in my usual ponytail.

I looked into the mirror at my light red eyes. That looked almost pink. I had them ever since I was a baby. I wasn't normal. I never was. I can't feel many emotions either. The only emotion I feel is anger. And that's only because of those guys at my old school who had bought the emotion out of me. It was there fault I had to go to a new school.

I was surprised when I felt the emotion. It had been eleven years since I last felt it. It wasn't a surprise that it took me awhile to get control over my anger since it had been so long. I wasn't supposed to feel anything. Not since that night I wasn't. Other than this new emotion, anger. I am empty inside.

I got out of the bathroom and made my bed. I then went to the kitchen. My mom was having her usual brackfist of eggs and rice. My mother was a very peppy person. I think it was because I didn't show emotion. Well someone had to keep this home lively and it wasn't going to be me. So I didn't mind her cheerful ways. As for everyone else I couldn't stand them. "Hey Mom" I said as I garbbed a piece of toast off the table.

My mother was a short woman with long black hair and brown eyes. Even though my mom was short. She never let anyone push her around. I got that from both my parents. That had gotten me into trouble a lot. "Rin you need to eat more then just toast in the morning. What do I always tell you."

I rolled my eyes at my mother. "That brackfist is the most important meal in the day. Yeah Mom I know, but it's not going to hurt me to not eat in till lunch time. Besides I have to go to school now" I said.

My mother sighed angrily and continued to eat her food. She didn't say anything. She knew that it was no use to argue about it. "Bye Mom, I'll see you after school". I was just about to leave when my mother stopped me. "Wait your forgetting something" she said. I turned around to face her and she got up from her chair. She came over to me and put a small flower clip in my hair. "Now we're is that beautiful smile of yours" she said. I sighed and smiled at my mother.

It wasn't a real smile but I was good at faking my emotions. That had come in handy a lot. My mother knows I can't feel anything but she wants me to at least try to show emotions. When I was younger I was a happy person. At least that's what my mother says. I think showing emotions makes her feel better about what happened on my six birthday. We both want to forget that day. "That's my girl. Now off to school with you" she said with a smile.

When I got to school everyone else was just getting here to. It was weird that everyone came at the same time. The school was beautiful but I didn't really care about that. To me it just felt to cheerful and for rich people. I wasn't rich but I wasn't poor either. So that's how I got into this school.

I was wondering around the halls of the school trying to find the office. This was a another reason why I didn't want to come here. I knew I was going to get lost. I am not going to ask anybody where it is either. I'm not the kind of person that asks others for help. That's not what I do.

Not looking were I was going I bumped into someone. We both fell to the floor. The book that they had went into the air. It fell on my head and into my hands. We both stood up at the same time, facing each other. Anger coursed through my veins. I was just about to throw the book at their face for bumping into me. When I got a good look at them and calmed down. Everything seemed to stop. I almost stopped breathing.

There standing in front of me was a girl. She wore the school uniform with a red band around her left arm. It had a black summoning cycle on it. That was interesting. She also had spider web stockings. She was shorter then me by a couple of inches. Had dark blue hair that framed her face in slight curls. Her eyes were a light purple color and it looked like she doesn't get much sleep because their were bags under her eyes. The upper half of her face was shadowed from her hair. I thought she was beautiful. Wait what I'm I saying. I never cared about that before.

"I'm... sorry for... bumping into you" she said nervously. "It's not a problem. After all I was the one who bumped into you. I'm sorry about that. I should be watching were I'm going" I said automatically. I don't know why I was being nice to her. I was never nice to anyone. "Here." I held the book out to her. "T-thank you." She took the book from me and our hands touched. I felt a shock of electricity go up my arm. I shivered, what is wrong with me. I should be yelling at her. I should not be acting like this.

"I...have to go now. Maybe we'll see... each other later. Good bye." She held the book to her chest and stared at the floor as she walked away. I watched as she walked away wandering what she did to me. When I frist looked at her she had calmed me down. Then when she touched me and I felt weird. Like everything was perfect and nothing else mattered but her. What was this new feeling. I never felt it before. Not even when I was younger. I had to know what this feeling was. I had to see her again and learn everything their is to know about her. Maybe she was the key to unlocking my emotions.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the new version of this story. I hope that I'm doing a better job and that you like it. Most of it is the same as the old one but I added some things and made it longer. If you are just starting to read this story then don't worry about this authors note and I hope you like this story so far. Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story. It means a lot to me. Bye~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: When Rin Kita was a little girl. She was normal. On her six birthday everything changed. Something horrible happened that night and it made her become empty inside. Rin never thought she would ever be able to feel again. But going to Akademi High School and meeting Oka Ruto, who malts her ice cold heart. Rin believes that she can feel again. But she needs Oka to do that. So how far will she go to get HER dark angel and what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yandere Simulator, but I own my OC.**

 **Pairings: OC x Oka, Yandere-Chan x Senpai, Budo Masuta x Shin Higaku  
**

* * *

I don't know how I found the school office. All I could think about was that girl. For the first time since that day I felt something other than anger and it felt great. This feeling that I felt was better then anger. I wish that it was the first emotion that I got back instead of anger.

Everyone was normally a pain to me. Like the headmaster that's talking to me. He keeps going on and on about the school and it's rules. I could care less about some stupid rules. I didn't follow the rules at my old school so why would I follow them here. What about that girl. If you had to move again. You wouldn't be able to see her again. My thoughts got to me. I didn't even know I had a conscience. I guess I could follow the rules. Atleast until I find out what this girl did to me. I also needed to find out what her name is. I didn't have time to listen to the headmaster go on and on.

A boy walked in the office. He had messy dark hair and charcoal grey eyes. He looked kind of cute but he wasn't my type. In fact I never thought about romance before. Well that girl was pretty. Wait what I'm I thinking. Why would I like her. I don't even know her. It's not like I could feel love either. So why did I think that. I snapped out of my thoughts at the headmasters voice calling my name. "Ms. Rin this is Taro Yamada. He'll be showing you around the school before class starts today. He is also in your class so he will be taking you there to" he said.

I didn't want his help but I argeed to let him show me around. It will be easier to see that girl if I knew were everything was in this school. "Hello my name is Taro Yamada. I will be showing you around the school." He then bowed to show repect. I did the same. "My name is Rin Kita. It is nice to meet you." We walked out of the office after that and he guided me through the school. The school had three floors. You could also go on the roof of the school. I couldn't do that at my old school. Though that didn't stop me from going up there or anybody else for that matter. I wandered if they closed it off completely after I left. Well it would be a good idea. If they didn't then they are all stupid.

He also showed me all the club rooms. But the only one I cared about was the one that girl was in. "Hey, who are they" I asked Taro-san. I didn't want to seem to interested in her because I'm not supposed to care about anyone. But for some reason this girl is the only thing on my mind and I don't know why. She was in a dark room talking with a group of people that all looked about the same.

"That's the Occult Club. Oka Ruto founded the club and is the president of it as well." He said as he pointed to that girl I met this morning. So her name was Oka. What a beautiful name. I still have no idea where these thoughts are coming from. She had made a club. It's also something that I like. We have something in common. Why did that make me... happy. Was that word for it. Yes that's the word. I am happy because of Oka-chan. She made me feel another emotion. Just what is she doing to me.

After the tour of the school. We walked to our class together. I didn't know who it was but I felt eyes watching our every move since we left the headmasters office. I didn't like it and wanted to tell them off. No one sneaks up on me and gets away with it. That is if I ever find out who it was. I sat down at a random desk. Waiting for the teacher to come in and tell me where to sit. I wandered if Oka-chan was in my class.

I wanted to join her club. I needed to know more about her. But what if she doesn't want me in her club or worse she doesn't like me. Why I'm I feeling like this I never cared about what others thought of me before. Now there is another emotion she brought out in me that I don't know. Oka then walked in the class room and sat two desks away from me. So she was in this class. That works out perfectly. I can get to know more about her this way.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story. It means a lot to me. Bye~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: When Rin Kita was a little girl. She was normal. On her six birthday everything changed. Something horrible happened that night and it made her become empty inside. Rin never thought she would ever be able to feel again. But going to Akademi High School and meeting Oka Ruto, who malts her ice cold heart. Rin believes that she can feel again. But she needs Oka to do that. So how far will she go to get HER dark angel and what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yandere Simulator, but I own my OC.**

 **Pairings: OC x Oka, Yandere-Chan x Senpai, Budo Masuta x Shin Higaku  
**

* * *

The teacher walked in and started on calling everyone's names to see who was here. "We have a new student here with us today. Would you please come up here and introduce yourself to the class." I walked up to the front of the class. All eyes were on me. I glared at everyone. I was not here to make friends.

"Hello. My name is Rin Kita. It is an honor to be here."

"Thank you Ms Kita. Why don't you sit next to Oka Ruto. Oka Ruto please raise your hand."

Oka-chan put up her hand up. I smirked and walked over to my new spot. I guess today is going my way. All through class I kept stealing glaces at Oka-chan. No one seemed to notice and that's how I liked it. I don't even know what we are learning about. Well it's to late to pay attention now. Class was almost over and the teacher gave us time to talk before class ended. I didn't care about making friends and for the most part people left me alone.

In the corner of my eye I saw Oka-chan staring at me. All of a sudden I heard a ponding in my ears. What was this. I checked my pulse on my wrist. It was beating really fast. On no. Don't tell me I'm in love. It can't be. I can't be in love. I'm not supposed to feel anything. Ever since I met this girl everything I ever knew had changed.

The signs were all there. When we touched. I felt electricity go up my arm. When I first looked at her. She had calmed me down. But most importantly the heart that I had forgotten I had. The same heart that felt like a rock in my chest. Was now as light as a feather.

If this was love then I can't let her go. I will make her mine. She will be my princess. No one will take her away from me. I will be her protecter and lover. I'll make sure of it.

"Hey."

I snapped out of my thoughts at the voice. The kid that showed me around school was the one who spoke to me. He also sits in front of me. I didn't seem to notice that his desk was there. I thought I would be nice and listen to him since he showed me around the school. Though I hope he doesn't want me to make a habit of being nice because I wasn't nice to anyone. Well I was nice to Oka-chan but she's a different story.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me... and my friends" he said quickly. I didn't know if he was being nice to me because I was the new girl or if he was flirting with me. Either way I didn't want anything to do with him. "Sorry but I have other important things to do" I said. Well there goes being nice to him. Besides I had to talk to Oka-chan. Maybe she will want to eat lunch with me. Who I'm I kidding. I'm just going to make her eat lunch with me.

Just then I saw Oka-chan get up and walk out of the class room. It was time for lunch so she was probably going to eat her lunch. But why did she look sad. I quickly got up and ran to catch up with her. "Wait up" I said. She stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"Oh... hello. Your the girl that I... bumped into... this morning". I so very happy. She remembers me and she is just so cute when she is all shy like this. Wow, I normally don't think like this. What has gotten into me. "You remember me. Good, because I wanted to know if I could have lunch with you" I asked her. A smile was on my face and for the first since that day. I wasn't faking it.

"You actually want to... have lunch with me." She sounded hopeful. It broke my stone heart that no one sat with her at lunch. "Of course I do" I said with a closed eye smile. I didn't know how to go about loving someone but I don't even care. For the first time since that day I felt happy and I didn't want that feeling to go away. So if being nice to her will get her love me back then so be it.

"Where do you like to eat your lunch Oka-chan?" She seemed surprised. It must be because I put Chan at the end of her name. "O-on t-the roof." I'm guessing a lot of people like eating on the roof. I didn't even think about it as I garbbed her hand and ran to the roof. I felt that spark of electricity again as we ran to the roof. I wandered if she felt it to.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this story. Please tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story. It means a lot to me. Bye~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: When Rin Kita was a little girl. She was normal. On her six birthday everything changed. Something horrible happened that night and it made her become empty inside. Rin never thought she would ever be able to feel again. But going to Akademi High School and meeting Oka Ruto, who malts her ice cold heart. Rin believes that she can feel again. But she needs Oka to do that. So how far will she go to get HER dark angel and what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yandere Simulator, but I own my OC.**

 **Pairings: OC x Oka, Yandere-Chan x Senpai, Budo Masuta x Shin Higaku  
**

* * *

Oka's POV:

I was going to the club room. To tell everyone we are not meeting today after school because there were to many people not here today. When I bumped into someone. I fell to the floor. My book about ghosts went into the air and fell on the persons head that I bumped into. I stood up quickly ready to apologise when I stopped. She looked so anger and then all of sudden she was calm and staring at me with widened eyes.

I apologised not knowing what else to do. She was making me nervous. By apologizing she seemed to snap out of it. I was surprised that she apologized for bumping into me and handed my book back to me. I grabbed the book from her and I got shocked. Did she walk on a carpet before she came to school or something.

The girl in front of me had blonde hair that was in a ponytail. Her eyes were a light red color. They were almost pink. I never saw anyone like her before. I wander if their is anything supernatural about her. She seemed to be happy to see me. I was hoping that we could be friends. Maybe she would even want to join my club.

That hopeful thought of her wanting to be my friend. Went away when I saw her again. At first I was happy to know that she was in my class. She even sat next to me. Then she started to talk to Taro Yamada, my crush. I was so hoping that a friend could help me have enough courage to tell him how I feel. That won't happen now. I know I could always ask my club friends but they are just as shy as I am. I'm sure she will start dating him by the end of the week. After all she is a beautiful girl and Taro-san doesn't really talk to many girls. So he must like her.

What I never thought was for her to come after me once I left the class room. She even asked me if she could have lunch with me. I was surprised that she would want to have lunch with me of all people. She even called me Oka-chan. We had just met and she already feels comfortable calling me that. I was embarrassed to say the least.

When I told her that I liked to eat on the roof. She garbbed my hand and dragged me to the roof. It made me blush in embarrassment. Not only that but when she garbbed my hand I felt a spark of electricity go up my arm. Was this girl a witch. Did she cast a spell on me. Wait that's the same thing I said about Taro-san. Do I like this girl too. No she must have put a spell on me. I can't like her as soon I met her. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her.

So here we were up on the roof. She was still holding my hand as we stood there. "W-wait a minute. H-how d-did you know my name" I asked her. She let go of my hand and said. "That boy, Taro Yamada, had showed me around the school and told me all the club presidents names. "Oh" I said quietly. I didn't know he would tell her every club presidents names but now I know how she knew my name.

"So where do you want to sit" she asked. "Over there, Rin-chan." I pointed to my usual spot. I normally sit there with my friends but they are all busy today. She smiled at me and then walked over there and sat down. I followed right behind her. I did not know what to think of this strange girl that I met but I am still glad to have met her for some reason.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me if you guy's want more of Oka's POV and I will continue to write in her POV every so often. Thank you all for reading. Bye~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: When Rin Kita was a little girl. She was normal. On her six birthday everything changed. Something horrible happened that night and it made her become empty inside. Rin never thought she would ever be able to feel again. But going to Akademi High School and meeting Oka Ruto, who malts her ice cold heart. Rin believes that she can feel again. But she needs Oka to do that. So how far will she go to get HER dark angel and what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yandere Simulator, but I own my OC.**

 **Pairings: OC x Oka, Yandere-Chan x Senpai, Budo Masuta x Shin Higaku  
**

* * *

I am so happy that I can eat with my Princess. She is very shy but that's one of the reasons why I love her. I wish I could kiss her. I then blushed in embarrassment. I actually blushed. Have I ever blushed before. I don't think I ever did. All well I still like they way she makes me feel.

She got out her bento box. She had Smoked Salmon and Temari Sushi. It looked really good. I then realized that I forgotten about my bento box. I left it at home. My mom was going to kill me.

I guess I could just wait until I get home to eat. But then my stomach rumbled. I blushed in embarrassment. I have been doing that a lot lately. I looked over to my princess to see if she heard my stomach rumble. She was staring at me with one brow risen. I guess she did. "Um... did you forget... your bento box" she asked me. I nodded. "Yeah I forgotten to take it with me as I was leaving home."

"Oh um would you like to...share mine" she asked. She wants to share with me. If I eat off her chopsticks. Then it would be an indirect kiss. That would be amazing. "Okay, thank you" I said. She then handed me some of her food and a another pair of chopsticks. I looked at her then at the chopsticks in my hand. That was not what I expected but I was still happy that she shared her food with me.

"Good thing I always have have an extra pair of chopsticks. Just case something happens to one of the pairs of chopsticks, right". She smiled and I smiled back at her. "Right" I said still a bit disappointed. It was quiet while we ate our food.

"You... probably don't know this since your new here. But there has been a... murderer in the school". I stopped my eating and looked over to my princess. She looked scared and I didn't like that look. She was looking at me trying to see how I felt. On the outside I looked concerned but on the inside I could care less that someone was killed.

"No one knows who did it. Even I don't know. But I know this, the girl that died had a crush on Taro-san". She looked at me nervously. "Since lots of girls have a crush on him. I am thinking that maybe the murderer also has a crush on him and wanted to get rid of the other girls who have a crush on him too. I'm scared that I might be next".

 _crack_

I broke the chopsticks in my hand. Not only is someone after my princess but she has crush on someone that's not me. I snapped outta my thoughts as my princess was talking to me. "Um... are you alright". I smiled and tried to act normal.

"Oh... I'm sorry. That kind of stuff makes me angry and I forgot that I had these in my hands. I will get you new ones." It wasn't a lie you really shouldn't get me angry. As I looked at my princess she didn't seem to believe me. "It's alright you don't have to buy me new ones." She then took the broken chopsticks from my hand and put them away. I am glad she didn't question me about it. "I shouldn't... worry though. It's not like Taro-san would like someone like me." She looked to the floor sadly. I didn't like it. I don't want my dark angel to be sad.

"I think you look very beautiful". She looked shocked at what I said. I don't think anyone has ever said that to her. She blushed and looked away from me to hide it. "Th-thank you". A big smile was on my face. Oh~ she was just to cute. She may have a crush on someone else but I got her to blush. I will win her over. After all I notice her while he doesn't. I just have to make sure it stays that way.

* * *

 **A/N: Please tell me what ships you guys want to see in this story. As much as I like the idea of killing all of the rivals. I think it would be better to ship them instead. Though Yandere-chan will be with Taro Yamada because I don't think she will ever give him up. Don't get me wrong I like her being shipped with Budo or others but in this story that's not going to happen. Anyway thank you all for reading. Bye~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I changed some things in the other chapters because I felt like I was rushing the story. So please go back and look at them. Most of it is the same but the first three chapters I changed the most. I also changed the summary of the story to make the story more interesting. If you are not new to this story then here is the new summary.**

 **Summary: When Rin Kita was a little girl. She was normal. On her six birthday everything changed. Something horrible happened that night and it made her become empty inside. Rin never thought she would ever be able to feel again. But going to Akademi High School and meeting Oka Ruto, who malts her ice cold heart. Rin believes that she can feel again. But she needs Oka to do that. So how far will she go to get HER dark angel and what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yandere Simulator, but I own my OC.**

 **Pairings: OC x Oka, Yandere-Chan x Senpai, Budo Masuta x Shin Higaku  
**

* * *

Yandere-chan's POV:

I watched as my Senpai showed the new girl around the school. He should be sending time with me and not that girl. How could she just come to this school and talk to my Senpai. I will have to make sure she knows that he's mine.

I had followed her and Oka Ruto to the roof. Oka was another one I had to kill. Of course I still have to kill Osana and those two other club presidents frist. I just found out about Oka's little crush on Senpai. She's not worthy of his love like I am. I could kill them both now but I am more likely to get spotted if more people come up to the roof. I can't go to jail or I will lose Senpai and that can not happen. Oka would be an easy kill. I don't know much about the new girl. I will have to ask Info-chan about her.

 **Yandere-chan: What can you tell me about the new girl.**

 **Info-chan: That will cost you five pantie shots.**

I sighed as I read those words. I found her payment for information stupid but if it helped me save my Senpai from all the unworthy girls than I would do anything. I got the pantie shots and I thought of the ways I could kill the new girl without getting caught. I sent the pictures and waited for Info-chan to send me the information. I went back to the roof and watched the two talk as they eat their food. I wandered what they were saying but I knew If I got any closer to them they would see me.

 **Info-chan: The new girls name is Rin Kita. She lives with her mother. Her father seems to be non-existent. I have a feeling that Rin's mother had one of those one night stands and got pregnant. Her mother decided to move here for unknown reasons.**

 **Yandere-chan: That's doesn't give me much to work with. What else have you found about her.**

 **Info-chan: That's just it. There's not much about her or her mother and I can't find anything about her father. There is one thing that I found out but it's just about her old school. It turns out a group of boys were found dead. The cops said that they were fooling around on the roof and fell to there deaths. A month later Rin and her mother moved here.**

 **Yandere-chan: Do you think that she killed them.**

 **Info-chan: Maybe. Though I don't know her reason for doing so, but it's not my job to be a detective. Do whatever you want with that information.**

Well I guess I could just kill her. I don't won't her to think she can go after my Senpai. After lunch was over we had to go back to class. I decided I will kill her after school. When school was over and I followed Rin and Oka. They were walking home together. I followed them all the way to Oka's home. Rin then walked the opposite direction from Oka's home. Did she really walk all the way here with Oka when her house was in the opposite direction of Oka's house.

I held the knife in my right hand as I got closer to her. Just as I was about to kill her she turned around so fast that I couldn't even react and garbbed my wrist that held the knife. Before I could even blink I was on the ground with the knife that I still held pressed to my neck. I tried to get out her grip but she was stronger then me. The knife was pressed harder into my neck. I had stopped struggling. I was surprised that I wasn't bleeding. Her light red eyes were cold just like mine our. All I could think about was how did she know that I was following her. No one knows when I'm following them.

* * *

 **A/N: So if you did read the chapters I fixed. Please tell me what you think. Anyway thank you all for reading. Bye~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: When Rin Kita was a little girl. She was normal. On her six birthday everything changed. Something horrible happened that night and it made her become empty inside. Rin never thought she would ever be able to feel again. But going to Akademi High School and meeting Oka Ruto, who malts her ice cold heart. Rin believes that she can feel again. But she needs Oka to do that. So how far will she go to get HER dark angel and what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yandere Simulator, but I own my OC.**

 **Pairings: OC x Oka, Yandere-Chan x Senpai, Budo Masuta x Shin Higaku  
**

* * *

While we eat lunch we talked a lot about the supernatural. She was very excited about talking about it to. I thought it was really cute how passionate she was about the supernatural. When lunch was over and we had to go back to class. I was disappointed that we couldn't talk more.

As we sat in class. I noticed something odd about the other students. Everyone seems indifferent when my princess was around. Like they tried to avoid her. I was happy and angry about that. I was happy that I had her all to myself. Mad because how they treated her. I decided then that I didn't care about what others thought of my princess. It only matters what I think of her. To me, she was perfect and no one can tell me otherwise.

When class was over I thought Oka-chan would go to the Occult Club. "Are you not going to your club today."

"No, too many people were not here today or... had other things to do."

"Oh. Can I walk you home then."

"I have been... walking home alone for awhile now. I think... I will be fine."

"Well I'm going the same way as you anyway."

I know I shouldn't lie to her but she was not going to let me walk her home in less I was going the same way as her. So I had no choice.

"You are? Well I guess we could walk home together then." I didn't know if she believed me or not but she was letting me walk her home. So I guess it didn't matter.

We walked in comfortable silence. I looked to her and the ground many times. Wondering how I was going to get her to love me back. "Do you believe in witches?" I was surprised by the question. Why was she asking me about witches. They were nothing special. I heard that they were trouble makers. "Oh, course I do" I said. "Have you ever met any" she asked me hopefully. I just noticed that she wasn't nervous speaking to me. I wondered if it was because we were talking about something she likes.

"No, and I wouldn't want to. Their a bunch of trouble makers. At least that's what I heard."

"Don't you want to find out more about them."

"No, I'm okay with not knowing more. I like to keep to myself mostly."

"Oh."

That was all she said since we were at her door. I didn't want to say bye just yet. "Oka-chan. May I join your club."

"You... Want to... join my club."

"Yes."

"Oh... Then I... Would be happy if... You join my club." She looked away from me for a second then looked back at me. "If it's... Not... To much trouble... Could you meet me... On the roof tomorrow morning."

She wants to meet me on the roof tomorrow. Does that mean she may like me back. At least a little bit. Do I have chance with her. No, it's too soon for her to love me back. Though either way I am happy that she wants to spend more time with me. I gave her a closed eye smile. "Of course it's no trouble. I would love to spend more time with you."

Her eyes widened at that and she blushed. I thought that was cute. I got her to blush. It seems very easy to do. I wonder how else I can get her to blush.

"Oh... Then I will see you tomorrow... Rin-chan."

"I'll see you tomorrow Oka-chan." My smile was still on my face even after she shut the door. I left her property and started walking the way we came. I was going to be late for dinner but it was worth it to walk my princess home. As I was walking I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around just in time to grab their wrist. How did she sneak up on me. I had her on the ground as she struggled to get out my grip. I pressed the knife harder into her neck. I smiled when she stopped struggling.

I was so distracted by my princess that I didn't even notice her. She must have been following us. "What do we have here? We're you trying to kill me. Now now is that anyway to treat someone you don't even know."

"Stay away from my senpai. He's is mine! You can't have him!" She spat out like she didn't have a knife to her neck.

I frowned. I wasn't happy with they she spoke to me. "Oh, and who is this senpai you speak of. I don't even who that is. So how can I stay away from him hmm."

"Taro-Senpai is mine." She was glaring at me but I paid it no mind. Taro where have I heard that name before. Oh now I know he was that boy who showed me around school today. If that's the case then is this girl the one who murdered that girl who had a crush on Taro-san.

 _"Since lots of girls have a crush on him. I am thinking that maybe the murderer also has a crush on him and wanted to get rid of the other girls who have a crush on him too. I'm scared that I might be next"._

My eyes widened as I remembered what my princess said to me at lunch. If this girl really is the murder I'll have to kill her. I can't let her hurt my dark angel. But if I kill her then I'll have to move again and I'll never see Oka-chan again. I can't let that happen either.

"Let me go, bitch." She then spitted on my face. I smirked and slowly wiped the spit off my face. "You shouldn't have done that dear." I punched her in the gut really hard. She groaned in pain. "Now I'm going to make a deal with you. That is if you are the one who murdered that girl who had a crush on Taro-san." Her eyes widened.

"How did you know that."

"Lucky guess~" I said with a giggle. I was a lot more open and playful now. I almost feel like that happy go lucky girl I used to be. Though I know I'll never be like that again after everything that's happened. But this is still pretty fun.

"What... Is this deal."

"Oh that's easy. I just want you to stay away from Oka-chan. In return I will stay away from Taro-san. Sounds fair, right."

"...Yeah."

"Oh and if I find out that you hurt Oka-chan in any way. I will kill your Senpai." The glare she sent me didn't bother me but if looks could kill I would be dead right now. I let go of her and stood up. I was prepared if she tried anything but she didn't. All she did was hold her neck and continued to glare at me.

"Oka may be safe but you are not. I will kill you." That's all she said as she walked away from me. I wasn't worried though. I knew I could take her.

When I got home my mother tackled me into a hug. I wasn't surprised by this. She always gives me hug when I get home but I knew that since she had tackled me to the floor, that she worried about me. I did stay out later then normal after all. "I was so worried. Why didn't you tell me you would be out longer?"

I didn't hug her back. I just got her off of me and stood up. "Mother I'm fine. You and I both now I can take care of myself."

"Oh I know dear, but what if your anger got the best of you again. We would have to move again."

"Don't worry mother. I didn't lose my temper at school."

As we sat down for dinner. Mother kept asking me what I did today at school. I didn't wish to tell her but I knew she would not let it go until I tell her what happened today. So I told her what happened today. Though I left out everything about Oka-chan and that girl who tried to kill me. She didn't need to know about Oka-chan. After all if she knew about Oka-chan she would not have left me alone. I'm still trying figure out these new emotions as it is. I don't need my mother's in put about it.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out for you. I didn't know if something would get on your nerves again or not"

"Enough, I told you I was fine. Now leave me alone."

"That is no way to speak to your mother young lady. I can take you not telling me the full truth about happened at school today but I will not have you talking like that to me."

I thought she would know I wasn't telling the truth. I can't anything past her. She can see right through me.

"I'm sorry mother. It will not happen again."

"We both know that's not true."

I nodded. She was right. When I got my anger back. I couldn't help but get mad at everyone, even my mom. Though she was okay with it. She knew I couldn't help it. Though I hope now that I'm getting my emotions back that I can control my anger better now. It seems that only Oka-chan and sometimes my mom can get my anger to go away. We eat in silence until we were done eating. I went to my room while my mom did the dishes. I layed on my bed staring at the ceiling. What was that girl planning? How was she so called going to kill me? I decided not to worry about it anymore. I didn't care about her anyway. All I cared about was Oka-chan. I can't wait to see her again. Smiling as I closed my eyes to go to sleep. I went to sleep with my dark angel on my mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately and for the short chapter last time. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer but will see what happens. Anyway please tell me what ships you guys want to see in this story okay. Bye~)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summery: When Rin Kita was a little girl. She was normal. On her six birthday everything changed. Something horrible happened that night and it made her become empty inside. Rin never thought she would ever be able to feel again. But going to Akademi High School and meeting Oka Ruto, who malts her ice cold heart. Rin believes that she can feel again. But she needs Oka to do that. So how far will she go to get HER dark angel and what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yandere Simulator, but I own my OC.**

 **Pairings: OC x Oka, Yandere-Chan x Senpai, Budo Masuta x Shin Higaku**

* * *

I woke up in a pretty good mood. I had the best dream about my dark angel. We went on a date and she said that she loved me. I went through my normal morning routine with a smile on my face. An actual smile. I never used to smile. It felt nice to smile. I hopped into the kitchen.

I garbbed a peice of toast and bit into it. My mother looked at me in confusion. "You seem to be in good mood today." She then gasped and smiled. "Your happy! You have another emotion back." She ran over and hugged me. "Mom, I have to get to school and will you stop smothering me."

"Not until you tell me how this happened. I must know everything."

"I will, but you have to stop hugging me first."

"Okay." She let me go but stood in front of me.

"So I met a friend. Her name is Oka. She made me feel happy for once. I don't know why though."

"Oh this is wonderful. You should invite her over for dinner tonight." I'm glad my mom is happy but I'm not ready to invite her over to my house yet. I don't want to scare her away. "Mother I don't know her very well yet and shes very shy. I don't want to scare her away." My mom looked sad for a moment but then smiled again.

"I suppose your right dear. But promise me you'll invite her over sometime. I really want to meet her. Now off to school with you. You don't want to be late." My mother then walked away with a skip in her step. I never seen my mother so happy since I was a little girl. I smiled. I'm so happy that I can feel happy for my mom, for once.

I walked to school with Oka-chan on my mind. Will she be mad that I'm late. I hope not. I don't want to upset her. When I made it to the school roof my princess was already there. She was staring around the corner at something. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned around to face me. Before I could say anything she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from where we were standing. I was surprised at how bold she was being right now. Can't wait to see more of her personality. "Be more careful. We could have gotten caught." I slowly blinked at her. "Caught?" I question her. "Yes, do you see those two girls over there."

I turn to see where she was pointing to. Two girls were standing around the corner that my princess was looking at, before I came over to her. Was she spying on them. She didn't seem like that kind of girl to be honest. "Were... Were you spying on them." Her eyes widened. "WHAT n...no... I mean... I wasn't." I chuckled. "My my I didn't know you were that kind of girl. How shameful." She shook her head. "N-no... It's not like that... I..." I put my hand on her shoulder and she became quiet. "Calm down. I was only joking with you. Now, what's the real reason you were staring at them."

My face got really close to hers as I softly smiled at her. I didn't mind. I got to see her lovely face up close as she blushed. Her face started to turn really red. She jumped away from me and faced the other way from me. "I think...maybe...that their supernatural beings. That's why...I was spying on them. I have to... know for sure. That's why...I asked you to...come to the roof with me. I wanted to know...what you think." I blinked at her then looked back to the two girls. They did look a lot like demons. But I didn't think they were. In fact I think their just normal girls. Well as normal as wearing too much make-up is.

I looked back at my princess. She was still not looking at me. "You...probably think I'm weird." She was now looking at me with sad eyes. I can't tell her the truth about the two girls now. That they can't be demons. I have to tell her something though. "No. How could I possibly think your weird? You just to cute for that."

"C-cute!?" Her face turn as red as a tomato. She stated to shake out nervousness. I laughed. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but call you cute. I didn't like how you were talking about yourself. Your not weird at all." She stopped shaking and stared at me with wide eyes. She was clearly surprised to hear that. "But seriously, I'm not really sure that they are supernatural beings. They do look a lot like demons though."

She looked over to the two girls then back then at me. "Do...really think so. Not even...my club members think there is...something supernatural...about them."

"Well it's really hard to tell with demons. They can very easily blend into the human race."

"Yeah... I suppose you're right. We...should get to class...before we are late."

She started walking away. I stared back at those two girls one more time. I really hope that they are not demons. It would be harder to protect my princess if they are. I shook my head. Of course their not demons. What would they get out of coming to a high school of all places? Not much, in less their that desperate for power.

* * *

I glared at my teacher from across the room. She doesn't seem to notice. I was angry that she was making us all work in groups for a project, and I didn't get paired up with Oka-chan. Instead I got paired up with Taro and Budo. I kinda wish that I was only paired up with Budo. I mean, how am I supposed to stay away from Taro; if I'm paired up with him on this project. I have a feeling that that girl is not going to leave me alone now.

"So, who's house are we going to go to do this project at?" Budo asked.

"We can't go to my house. My mom will get to excited that I'm bringing over friends. I don't feel like dealing with that today." I said.

"Okay then, how about you Yamada."

I didn't give Taro a chance to talk. Their was no way I was going to his house. I already broke my deal by working on this project with him. I can't go to his house to or that girl will kill me and then Oka. I can't let that happen.

"How about we go to your house Budo-san. Since you were the one who asked in the frist place."

"Oh ah, sure you guys come over to my house." His smile was blinding. For some reason I wasn't as annoyed as usual. Was it because I got more of my emotions back and it wasn't just anger that I feel.

"Okay we will all go to my house right after school."

I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to go to Oka-chan's club or walk her home today.

* * *

\- Lunch time -

"Oka-chan! How are you?"

"Oh...I'm fine."

I smiled. I suppose she still isn't used to my cheerful ways towards her. I mean, I never smile like this when I'm not with her. She must have noticed. My Oka is not stupid, after all.

"So where are you team mates working on your project?"

"We...decided to...split up the work. I'm going...to do my part in...the club room...after school."

I looked down at the floor. I really wanted to go to the club room with her but because of this project, I can't do that.

"Taro-san and I are going over to Budo-san's house to work on our project after school."

Her eyes lit up when I said Taro's name. She looked down and had a blush on her. The look on her face showed that she was nervous.

"Do you...think you could...find out...if Taro-san likes...anyone."

I wanted to be mad at her but I knew if someone said Oka's name I would probably act like Oka is now. But that doesn't mean I want ask Taro who he likes.

"I can try, but I make no promises."

She gave me a small smile. "Thank you."

That small smile she gave me made everything worth it. If I can make her smile everyday, then I'll be content with just being her friend.

"I won't be able to make it to the club for the rest of the week because of this project."

"Oh...um...that's...okay."

It didn't seem okay. She looked sad. I didn't want her to be sad.

"Don't worry, I promise that after this project is finished. I'll be going to the club with you every single day." She looked shocked at what I said. It seems she didn't think that I really wanted to join her club.

"Oh and you better tell your other club members that l'll be coming, you know; to make it official." I said with a smile.

Her shocked face turned into a smile. "I'll...be sure...to tell them."

* * *

At the end of the school day, I had said good bye to Oka-chan and then walked with Taro and Budo to the laters house. It was mostly quiet as we walked. Budo was a very talkative person. I don't really know what to do with that. Most people are quiet when there near me. I guess Budo isn't scared of me. He mostly talked to Taro though. They knew each other better then they knew me. When we got to Budo's house I noticed that we were being followed. It was that girl again. I knew she would she follow Taro here. She was that kind of girl after all.

I wandered if she was going to come after me when I leave Budo's house. I hoped not. I didn't feel like dealing with her today. At least I didn't have to deal with my mother worrying about me. I had called her before I left the school. she was so happy that I was going to someone's house that she ordered me to make friends with one of them. Since Taro was out of the question, that only left Budo and I didn't know how to deal with talkative people other than my mother.

When we got to Budo's house, I saw that girl jump into one of his bushes. Was she going to stay there until Taro leaves. I shook my head. Nope, I'm not going to care about what this girl does. It's none of my business anyway. As long as she doesn't mess with Oka-chan. I don't care what she does.


End file.
